


出卖世界的男人/The man who sold the world

by Alynes



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 孤身一人总是难以忍受的。





	出卖世界的男人/The man who sold the world

那是不动明熟悉的房子与熟悉的颜色。它们肆意逼近他的眼前，炙烤着他的眼球。他依稀记得他正在与人交谈。那是一个金色头发的男人，是他的挚友。在星夜下他们狂奔，向远方冒险。旅途中断续的言语与轻微的笑声，如细小的纸屑随意抛撒。  
他们的快乐没有尽头。就像每天吃下的饭，睡上的觉。  
快乐。  
不动明收回思绪。他不可能穿着三件套西装站在这里。高中的日子在他眼前飞过，使他愈加怀疑。他睁眼去看，却看不见实体。眼前的一切如同万花镜一般变换不停，沸腾着他的血管。他的拳头不知什么时候握紧，肌肉积蓄着力量。  
三。星空的夜旋过，留下明亮的半圆。  
二。弥漫着战火的土地，死寂吞噬了呼喊。  
一。

什么都没有发生。但回忆一旦开启就不会停止。不动明试图阻止，可谁让他是不动明呢，他注定要回忆起血迹斑斑的一切，回忆起无用的泪水，回忆起他的失去与获得。  
他记得飞鸟了。那个男人，那个撒旦，那个曾经的挚友。他眨眨眼睛，试图从混乱与他无序中理出一条清晰的线。  
“你理不清的。”一个沙哑的声音远远传来。  
“我以为你早就独自死去了。”不动明没有去看他。不用看也能猜到。那张他见了千百万次、早已刻在心中的面孔，如今早已暗淡褪色，消融于血气之中。  
“哦不，”飞鸟了移到他的面前，“我可没有失控。”  
“那这是谁干的呢？”不动明艰难地说。喉咙中的血气落在舌尖，每说一个字，都像是在品尝自己的生命。  
“谁知道呢，”他说，“明。”  
“你知道的，”不动明悲伤地说，“我看见你的眼睛了。”  
“谁知道呢，你没准儿也是我的幻想。”他疲惫地挥手，“有机会再见。”

不动明在这片破碎的土地上漫步了很久。他左眼看见了璀璨的星辰，右眼看见了无尽的焦土。他顺着记忆确定了家的方位。他习惯于在昏暗的天色中凝视，用延续的视线抚摸一寸寸土地的纹路。  
他走不近那片土地了。

我寻找属于自己的生活和家庭，四处流浪。那可怜的生灵死了多少年后，我与朋友又凝视着漫天的星。星光太远，散乱地洒落在那看不见的阶梯上。  
如果我能爬上去就好了。

飞鸟了能看到不动明的身影。他和生前一点区别都没有。也许是飞鸟疯了，也许是世界疯了，总之那身影令人心安。  
他向远处挥手。也许他得不到回应，就像那没传到他手上的接力棒。事情总在变，这一次换他费尽力量一败再败。

也许他已经疯魔，但他确信在某个夜晚，风做信使，送来了对方的话。  
“我们两个一定会相继死去的吧。”

“也许很久以前就死去了。”  
“谁知道呢，反正不是我。”  
“那是我发疯了吗？”  
是啊，你面对面的，就是出卖这个世界的男人。


End file.
